This invention relates generally to a user interface environment and specifically to capturing and storing complex information in a structured and meaningful manner.
There are many domains where it is highly desirable to capture very complex and detailed information in a database. However, there is a direct correlation between the complexity of the data and the time required to enter that data. Interface design is important in any situation, but it becomes increasingly important for users who are highly paid individuals and thus whose time is extremely valuable.